


Виноватый

by tigrjonok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Denial
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Воспоминания Томаса.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Philip Duke of Crowborough, Thomas Barrow/Philip Duke of Crowborough/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Виноватый

Томас не встречался с Филиппом Кроуборо почти полтора года, с тех самых дней после гибели «Титаника». Впрочем, «не встречался» — это слишком сильно сказано. Конечно, он его видел, хоть и крайне редко, — в Лондоне, во время сезона, среди гостей, сидящих за столом в Грэнтэм-хаус на Сент-Джеймсской площади. От дома Филиппу никто не отказывал, а он, несмотря на крах матримониальных планов в связи с отсутствием у невесты нужного ему количества денег, по какой-то причине не перестал в доме бывать. Но именно во время последнего сезона Томас, стоя в столовой и время от времени глядя на знакомый затылок с прилизанными, но такими мягкими на ощупь волосами или замечая светскую, но все равно порочную улыбку, поймал себя на том, что больше ничего не чувствует к этому человеку. Ничего не чувствует при взгляде на руки, которые ласкали его тело, или губы, которые касались его кожи, — так, будто все это было не с ним. Где-то там, в левой части груди, там, где у нормальных людей сердце, а у него, вероятно, только насос, качающий кровь, поселилась пустота — раньше казалось, что в том самом апреле, больше полутора лет назад, а теперь думалось, что немного раньше, в марте, когда Томас со случайной оказией выбрался в Лондон. И вот — эта пустота неожиданно обернулась разрушающим торнадо и вымела из самых потаенных закоулков души даже отголоски воспоминаний. Или, по крайней мере, так ему казалось. 

Филипп Кроуборо напомнил Томасу о своем существовании самым неожиданным образом вскоре после окончания сезона тысяча девятьсот тринадцатого года. В тот день мистер Карсон и миссис Хьюз за завтраком были непривычно молчаливы, а потом целый день шушукались по углам, шелестя какими-то бумагами. Газетными бумагами, как оказалось. Томас сунул нос в оставленную мистером Карсоном на столе в комнате для слуг газету — и чуть не упал. Потом он не мог вспомнить ни раздел, в котором была напечатана заметка, ни то, о чем именно в этой заметке говорилось. Он только смотрел на фотографии: неприметный и теперь, когда он был снят крупным планом, особнячок, вроде бы заброшенный и даже как будто ветшающий; и молодое улыбчивое смущенное лицо в траурной рамке. Лицо это Томас узнал — один из лакеев Кроуборо: Филипп обходился без камердинера, потому что у него не было денег, но держал аж двух лакеев, чтобы обеспечить своему дома представительный вид. А может, не только поэтому. Но прежде всего Томас узнал особняк в Ист-Энде. 

Туда состоятельные люди приходили поразвлечься. Не публичный дом, а, скорее, гостиница. Небольшие комнаты с минимальным количеством мебели — и полное отсутствие каких бы то ни было вопросов, включая вопрос о том, все ли участвуют в развлечении добровольно. Впрочем, в этот эрмитаж многие мужчины, особенно предпочитающие свой пол, приходили для времяпрепровождения почти невинного — по крайней мере, по меркам черного рынка, торгующего удовольствием. Томас бывал там вдвоем с Филиппом — и уходил танцующей походкой, не в силах стереть с лица счастливую улыбку. И ему в голову не приходило заинтересоваться, откуда у почти разоренного герцога Кроуборо деньги на это дорогое удовольствие. После вылазки в марте Томас сообразил, что, скорее всего, за Филиппа платили другие — приятели из тех, кого не принимают в приличном обществе. 

Томас так и не понял, что именно случилось с тем лакеем, чье фото поместили в статье. Может, и убийство, а может, кровопотеря — результат садических забав, — или просто не выдержало сердце. Скандал разразился из-за того, что на этот раз владельцы особняка по какой-то причине не смогли замести следы, и вскрылись особенности их… бизнеса, как говорят американцы. А Томаса во всех этих наверняка смакуемых по всей Англии подробностях интересовал только один вопрос — добровольно ли пришел в особняк в Ист-Энде несчастный мальчишка. Каким бы ни был ответ, это, с точки зрения Томаса, ничего не меняло в самой истории, и все же у него была очень веская и очень личная причина для такого вроде бы бессмысленного любопытства. 

— …Из достоверного источника, — услышал он голос Карсона, — что в доме этого мистера… как его там, которого сейчас держат под стражей, нашли письма погибшего парня. Не уверен, что мне стоит уточнять их содержание в вашем присутствии.

— Ох, мистер Карсон! Не уточняйте, если не хотите. Впрочем, не понимаю, что это меняет. 

— Кое-что все же меняет, миссис Хьюз. Мне очень жаль беднягу, особенно учитывая то, что он одно время работал под моим началом, но стоит признать: он сам виноват в том, что с ним случилось. 

— Мистер Карсон, — привычно вздохнула миссис Хьюз, словно сетуя на его бескомпромиссность.

— Извините, миссис Хьюз, но он ступил на порочный путь. 

Томаса замутило. Он покинул комнату, где до этого времени стоял в тени камина, не замеченный собеседниками, и, проигнорировав возмущенное восклицание мистера Карсона, на негнущихся ногах вышел на задний двор, с каждым гулким ударом сердца все глубже проваливаясь в воспоминания. 

Тот март выдался погожим, но Томас вряд ли обращал внимание на погоду. Он примчался в Ист-Энд, предвкушая назначенное свидание, уже чуть не дрожа от возбуждения. Взлетел по лестнице, как на крыльях, толкнул знакомую дверь — они с Филиппом всегда встречались в одном и том же номере. 

Лиц Томас не помнил, а, впрочем, в полутемной комнате он их толком и не рассмотрел — только заметил три расположившихся полукругом на диване силуэта, и остолбенел, застыл прямо напротив Филиппа, встретившего его у самой двери. Тот втянул его за руку вглубь комнаты, впился в губы горячим поцелуем, погладил плечи, спину, сжал пальцы на ягодицах — быстро, жадно.

— Тебе понравится, — шептал Филипп, расстегивая рубашку все еще не вышедшего из ступора Томаса. — Я обещаю, тебе понравится. Не притворяйся, что не хочешь. Я знаю, как ты любишь подставляться, Томас. Знаю, как ты любишь чувствовать внутри себя твердую плоть. Ты ненасытен, тебе всегда мало. О, тебе и сегодня будет мало.

Филипп нашептывал ему в ухо непристойности, и Томас, всегда любивший «грязные разговорчики», против воли чувствовал все возрастающее возбуждение. Щеки пылали, внизу живота просто жгло огнем, его раздевали и гладили уже четыре, шесть, восемь рук, казалось, ни один миллиметр кожи не остался без внимания, без лихорадочных жарких прикосновений. Перед глазами зажигались и гасли разноцветные круги. Мир завертелся калейдоскопом, и Томас утонул в этом возбуждающе порочном водовороте, судорожно втягивая в грудь воздух и чувствуя, что у него подгибаются колени. 

В следующий относительно сознательный момент Томас понял, что, уже обнаженный, стоит на четвереньках на широкой кровати, и чьи-то смазанные пальцы быстро, технично растягивают его вход. Филипп, устроившийся рядом, взял его лицо в ладони, не позволяя обернуться, поцеловал, прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу. Чья-то рука провела по твердому члену, и тут же Томас ощутил холодок у самого основания. Незнакомый голос с успокаивающими интонациями сказал:

— Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы ты кончил раньше времени, верно?

Томас дернулся — не столько из-за ограничителя, сколько из-за накрывшего осознания того, что именно сейчас произойдет. Вот только почему-то это осознание не мешало возбуждению — и это уже пугало по-настоящему. Филипп не грубо, но твердо удержал его на месте, провел языком по влажным губам, нажимая все сильнее, требуя впустить. Томас, сдаваясь, послушно приоткрыл рот, и в этот же момент почувствовал стальную хватку на бедрах и давление головки у входа. Чужой член толкнулся вперед, вошел сразу довольно глубоко, почти сразу вышел не больше чем на пару миллиметров — и снова вперед, еще глубже, до самого основания. Угол был правильным, Томас и сам не заметил, как начал подаваться навстречу толчкам, а его стоны заглушали губы Филиппа. С каждым движением мир взрывался миллионами фейерверков, голова кружилась все сильнее, оглушающе громко стучала кровь в ушах. В какой-то момент пальцы на бедрах конвульсивно сжались, и кто-то — Томас по-прежнему понятия не имел, кто именно, — застонал, кончая ему в задницу. «Кто-то» почти сразу отстранился, уступая место следующему. От смеси унижения и возбуждения — его только что поимели, и он не знал, кто это был, — Томас всхлипнул и уткнулся пылающим лбом в простыни. Сверху засмеялись:

— Хороший мальчик. 

Томас инстинктивно — он ведь и в самом деле это любил — прогнулся еще сильнее, откровенно подставляясь, но в поощрениях тут никто не нуждался. Его снова взяли — почти без перерыва и так же сильно. Член врывался в его задницу с совершенно непристойным громким хлюпаньем, легко скользя по уже влитой туда сперме. Чьи-то пальцы скользнули по подбородку, приподнимая голову Томаса, и ему в губы ткнулась горячая сочащаяся смазкой головка. Томас покорно приоткрыл рот.

Он быстро потерялся в этом круговороте, превратившись даже не в комок плоти — в один обнаженный нерв, реагирующий на каждое прикосновение и каждую секунду посылающий электрические токи в пах, к пульсирующему в ожидании разрядки члену. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, легкие чуть не разрывало от нехватки воздуха — то ли мнимой, то ли все-таки настоящей, — в глазах окончательно потемнело. Когда с него наконец сняли кольцо-ограничитель, Томас взвыл в голос и кончил почти сразу, сильно сжав кого-то внутри — в ушах зазвенел полный удовольствия стон, — а потом просто отключился. 

Дальнейшее Томас помнил еще хуже, вероятно, в силу обыденности происходящего. Проснулся — пришел в себя — на разворошенной кровати рядом с Филиппом — сколько раз такое случалось! Привел себя в порядок, оделся, вернулся в Даунтон. Несколько последующих дней маялся тахикардией — опять же, неясно, настоящей или мнимой, но уточнять у доктора Кларксона, разумеется, не стал. Меньше месяца спустя собирался (если отбросить эвфемизмы) перебраться жить к Филиппу — об этом вспоминать было особенно противно. А теперь еще и страшно. 

Томаса замутило с утроенной силой. Он сделал несколько нетвердых шагов по заднему двору и прислонился пылающим лбом к железным воротам, в который раз с того самого марта пытаясь справиться с постыдным, смешанным с унижением возбуждением, которое категорически не желал испытывать. 

Что вы знаете о пороке, мистер Карсон? И что вы знаете о вине?

  
_Конец_   



End file.
